


Lost Fragments

by Lady_B20



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony got into an accident that turns Steve's world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coma

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with this Idea for a while after Hearing the song: Coma by GUMI.

Steve Rogers sat at the side of the hospital bed where an unconscious Tony Stark laid. Tony’s been in the hospital before, most of those times he was unconscious and usually woke up hours after. This was the longest he’s been out; two weeks.

Their last super villain showdown was a concoction formed by a lot of villains. A whole potluck of baddies formed an alliance and went all out at different parts of the world, thinning out most of the heroes and the agents from S.H.I.E.L.D.

There efforts were rewarded when they came out on top with a few bangs and bruises but they still managed. Only in a last effort, the one’s facing Steve and Tony’s team had done the cliche’; a bomb.

It was set to detonate any moment.

Tony had done what he always did and carried the bomb away from them. He had asked Bruce to throw him as hard as he can and used his suit for the rest. It had worked but with a price. Tony was caught in the blast radius which ended in him being unconscious and his suit depowered. The others who could take to the sky headed for Tony’s falling form. He was saved in time but as he was laid on the pavement, Steve prayed for the best. Tony’s reactor didn’t glow.

In what seemed like forever a faint light came through and Steve carried Tony to the hospital as fast as he could.

Tony had taught Steve how to disassemble his suit from the outside if anything like this ever happened and he was glad that they didn’t have to pry him out of it. As the face plate came off, Steve saw bruising and blood. His blood ran cold. They usually got injured in these fights but Tony was in better shape in the past.

Steve had changed from his uniform to his casual clothes and as soon as the doctors said he was okay. He almost bulldozed anyone in his path. For two weeks he stayed by Tony’s side. Leaving only for food and the occasional bathroom break and a mission or two where Fury had all but berated him to go on. He went back after hoping Tony was awake but he wasn’t.

He sat there and held Tony’s hand in his. Softly speaking to him of what happened that day and most days. Others had visited and stayed for a while, giving Steve clothes and orders to go rest. Pepper had been the more frequent. She says it’s to make sure Tony didn’t fake it to avoid work but he saw the concern in her eyes. She had asked for a private room and a cot to be added in to the room for Steve. She was a great supporter for their relationship.

“Tony? If you could hear me, please. Wake up. I miss you” Steve said giving Tony’s hand a light squeeze. “It’s not the same you know? I miss the way you bring so much joy into my day like you always did. I’ll be here when you wakeup.”

Suddenly, Steve felt Tony’s hand squeezing his hand. He was shocked and immediately pressed the button for the nurse, almost smashing the button to bits.

A nurse rushed in in moments asking Steve to move back.

Steve waited until he saw Tony’s body lurch with a bit of wild coughing and wheezing. Steve hurried to his side holding his hand. The nurse did what she could, injecting a mild sedative to get Tony’s body to relax. Finally the coughing died down and for the first time in weeks; Tony looked at him.

Steve felt relieved he could cry. He ran a gentle hand across Tony’s cheek and hair. He looked like he was gonna pass out any second. Tony opened his mouth to speak and with a lot of effort, he said something that made Steve feel horrified:

“Who - are - you?” Tony passed out after that.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve get comfort from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Still sorting out future chapter :)

Steve stood there for what seemed like hours. Tony’s words still echoing in his thoughts.

 _“Who are you?”_ Steve hoped it was nothing and that Tony’s state had made his thoughts foggy and confused.

He was startled from his thoughts when he felt something land on his shoulder; it was peppers hand. She had apparently arrived moments ago upon hearing Tony wake up and rushed to the hospital immediately, evident with her tussled up hair and crumpled blouse.

She withdrew her hand as if burned but Steve gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Pepper, you startled me” Steve said in a low voice as he looked back to Tony.

“I heard he was woke up” Pepper said with a smile but it faltered a bit. “You look troubled Steve, did anything happen?” She asked full of concern. Steve looked at her sadly. He explained what had happened and Pepper placed a gentle hand on his arm, offering what comfort she could give.

Pepper had been great with handling their relationship. She was Tony’s ex but she gave them her full support. As long as they were both happy and Tony did his part in the company, they were good. She was also really amazed someone could handle Tony better than her.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, chin up soldier” Pepper said with a smile and Steve gave her a small one in return but still looked concerned.

“Go rest a bit, I’ll wake you when he wakes up again. “But….” Steve didn’t get to finish when he saw the look Pepper was giving him. It was the “I don’t wanna hear it” look she always gave to Tony. He did feel tired as he sighed and obeyed, heading for the cot he slept on in the room.

He first made his way by Tony’s side giving him a firm squeeze on his hand a gentle kiss on the forehead. He laid down while facing Tony as exhaustion took over. He was out in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much but it's a start. look out for more chapters and characters along the way.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and finally I made a chapter. This is how things started between them in this story. Just really full of fluff. I mean I needed something salty to counteract all the sweetness I wrote down.

Steve and Tony had gotten closer ever since the events leading to the formation of the Avengers. Soon after, things started developing something between them. First they were only allies, then acquaintances then friends and confidants and then something deeper.

It happened when Steve jolted awake from another nightmare, they had occurred occasionally happening less since he woke up from the ice he laid dormant for 75 years. He couldn’t sleep anymore so he made his way to the shared kitchen floor in the newly formed Avengers tower.

When he got there he saw he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t getting any sleep. Tony was sitting on a stool beside the kitchen counter. He was rubbing his temples in an effort to soothe his raging thoughts as a steaming mug of coffee sat in front of him. He didn’t even notice Steve coming in.

Steve walked carefully as to not jostle Tony but his intention soon backfired as he managed to bump against a stool and the sound alerted Tony that he almost toppled over his own stool. Steve made a run for Tony as to avoid him falling to the floor. He made it in time to balance out the chair and they both sighed in relief.

It was only after a second that they realized the position they were in, Steve had held onto Tony’s torso and the chair and Tony clung to Steve’s arm. They looked at each other, things became a little awkward as neither made a move to let go. Tony took the first move and slowly let go of Steve’s arm prompting Steve to do the same.

Steve stood there for a minute, his cheeks were a bit red from embarrassment and Tony had a slight flush as well.

Tony broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat and giving Steve a small smile.

“Couldn’t sleep Cap?” Tony asked with a hint of concern.

Steve nodded, “Nightmares, you?”

“Same” Tony said diverting his attention to his cooling cup of coffee. “Can I join you?” Steve asked sincerely.

Tony looked at him but gave him another small smile. “I’d like a bit of company Cap.”

Steve smiled at that and made his way to the coffee machine by the counter. Pouring himself a hot cup and bringing the pot to add back a bit of warmth to Tony’s slightly cold coffee.

“Thanks” Tony said drinking from the warm mug. Steve smiled and drank from his own. They made small talk that was soon directed to their individual nightmares. Steve’s was still dreaming about the ice and the life he left behind. Tony’s was infinite darkness and drifting off into deep space for all eternity.

In their talk they started talking about what their lives were before everything and at some point Steve had held Tony’s hand as Tony started tearing up with memories from the past. Steve did too and soon they found themselves relieved of their fears just with their simple talk.

“JARVIS, Time?” Tony asked the ceiling.

“3:42 AM” A mechanized voice replied.

“Still pretty early Cap, Let’s head off to bed, shall we” Tony said getting up, bringing his mug to the sink. Steve followed soon after. They made their way to the elevator and got in after a few seconds.

It was quiet between them but Steve broke it with a simple question, “Tony? Do, do you want to lie down together? Tony looked at Steve as he’d grown a second head. Steve looked away a slight flush on his face.

“Why Captain, I’m not that type of guy, we haven’t been on a date yet” Tony teased making Steve blush harder. Tony laughed until the elevator dinged and they were on Steve’s Floor.

“Never mind Tony, Good night” Steve said in a rush to get back to his room but Tony reached for his arm.

“Can I take you up on that offer?” Tony asked his eyes sincere as he looked at Steve. Steve nodded and they made their way to his room.

Steve’s room was less lavish than Tony’s. He’d given Steve free reign to redecorate as much as he wanted. It was a bit of a vintage feeling as if he was taken back in time. Steve had few belongings and his walls were decorated with sketches and paintings he made since coming to the tower.

Steve’s bed was big to accommodate his size and roomy for him to move around him. He didn’t need to turn on a light, Tony’s reactor casting a soft blue glow gave them enough light to not bump into anything. They stood their awkwardly until Steve turned away to take of his shirt.

“I sleep without a shirt on” Steve said a bit embarrassed.

“It’s fine Steve” Tony said as he crawled on Steve’s bed, Steve following him in.

“Is this okay Tony?” Steve said pulling back the sheets to get in as Tony did the same.

“It’s fine Steve” Tony said with a small smile. “It feels awkward yet strangely comforting”.

Steve chuckled and got a bit more comfortable. The room was cast in a soft blue light from Tony’s reactor. Steve looked at Tony’s chest with interest.

“Is the glow bothering you, I could cover it up” Tony offered placing his hand over the reactor cutting of a bit of the light.

“It’s fine Tony, I like it, it’s kind of like a night light” Steve smiled placing his hand over Tony’s and removing his hand from the device bringing back the soft light.

Steve held on to Tony’s hand a bit longer before letting go. Sleep slowly started to fill them as they found comfort with each other. Steve was still slightly awake when Tony came closer practically resting his head on Steve’s bare chest, his mustache and beard giving Steve a tickling sensation. With what’s left of his consciousness he wrapped Tony up in his arms as Sleep came over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon.


	4. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since I last updated and here you go, Please enjoy. More to come :)

It was dark, really dark. Steve couldn’t see anything. Every way he turned; darkness. He called out but his voice only echoed in the darkness. He started walking, his feet stepping on solid darkness as he tried to make sense of where he was.

Suddenly a fait light started glowing, slowly growing in size and brightness. Slowly the light took form. Steve squinted his eyes, the bright light obscuring his vision. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Tony, he looked lost, dressed in a white shirt and white pants, the reactor in his chest shining a faint blue. Slowly Tony looked up.

“Steve?” Tony called out to him, his voice carrying such loss and fear.

“Tony!” I’m here!” Steve tried to reach for him but he couldn’t move his arm. It was like something was holding him back.

“Steve, I’m scared, where are you? Steve, I don’t want to be alone” Tony’s voice cracked.

“Tony! I’m here! Listen to my voice! TONY!” Steve cried out as he struggled in the darkness, slowly he watched as tentacles of darkness enveloped Tony’s body. Tony struggled in fear.

“Steeeve! STEVE!! Help me please! I don’t want to be alone.” Steve struggled and the darkness that was binding him lost it’s grip as he made his way to where Tony was. “Tony! I’m coming! He ran as fast as his legs could go but he couldn’t even get close, The darkness wrapped itself around Tony more as it pulled him in.

“Steve! Steve! I’m scared” Tony sobbed as the light from his body was being consumed.

“Tony! Tony! Toooony!!!!!” Steve reached out his hand almost reaching Tony but Tony was violently sucked into the darkness all light gone.

“TONY!!!!” Steve yelled at the top of his lungs as he struggled. Suddenly he felt pain on his side and dark tentacles wrapping him in darkness.

“Steve! Steve! Cap! Rogers!” voices were heard as he shut his eyes. When he opened them he saw hazy figures and a white sky. He jumped to his feet in a fighting stance only to be met with reality.

Around him were his team mates all with concerned faces. He was still at the hospital.

Natasha and Clint were in front of him, Rhodey was holding pepper at one side of the room. Banner was holding what looked like a syringe.

He lowered his guard as he sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare.

“I’m fine everyone, It was just a dream”. The tension in the room dispersed as everyone let loose a breath they were holding, Bruce capping the syringe and Clint and Natasha lowering their stance as well.

“That was one hell of a dream Cap! You were thrashing and calling out to Tony and we had to subdue you to get you to wake up. Bruce almost stuck the needle in you to get you to calm down”

Steve was embarrassed but the fragments of his dream came back and he rushed to Tony’s side.

“He hasn’t woken up yet” Rhodey informed him. Steve sighed in relief.

“I dreamed I lost him, he was scared and I couldn’t get to him until he was gone” Steve recalled his dream holding Tony’s hand.

“It was a dream Steve, he’s here. He’s okay, he will be okay” Nat said laying a hand on his shoulder. Steve wanted to believe her but if Tony isn’t awake, he couldn’t.

“Get some more rest Steve, we’ll alert you if anything happens” Bruce said giving Steve a glass of water. Steve drank it it a few gulps not letting go of Atony’s hand.

I’m fine I-“ Steve was cut off when he felt something on his hand; movement. It was barely noticeable at first a small shake of his hand but a few seconds later Tony’s hand started grasping his. The heart monitor was starting to beep faster. Bruce sprang into action calling the other nurses and doctors into the room and instructed Steve to get out of the room for now.

Steve didn’t want to but he was being pulled back by Nat and Clint. Pepper was begging him to let the doctors work on him and that he’ll be alright.

Steve reluctantly let go of Tony’s hand and kissed him firmly on his forehead after being the first to rush out of the room, the others following him out.

Steve stood outside with his back to the room as he tried to compose of himself. He was silently praying that Tony will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope this made up for the times I haven't updated. Leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it. Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fic of the year. It's been a while since I wrote one. Let me know what you think :) Happy New Year readers :)


End file.
